The invention relates to an inductive proximity switch comprising a feeler head with a feeler coil as a component of an LC oscillator circuit of a high frequency oscillator, the feeler head serving to generate a directionally oriented, alternating magnetic field.
Inductive proximity switches of this type are known in numerous variations, for example from DE-AS No. 24 61 169.
The known inductive proximity switches are nearly all designed such that, with their aid, only the approach of a ferromagnetic metal object can be well detected. It has, however, been shown that it would, in many cases, be desirable to have the possibility of also detecting nonmagnetic metal objects, for example objects made from aluminum, copper, brass and the like.